


Changkyun is so small that...

by fluffy_mx (lunaloop)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Emphasis on height, Fluff, Gen, Height difference, Hyungs love their maknae, Possibly OOC, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skinship, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, YOU CANT IMAGINE, changkyun is small, everyone loves it, height, sleepy!hyungwon, soft!changkyun, soft!wonho, srsly everyone here is so soft, yea i wrote a fanfic to worship changkyun's height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloop/pseuds/fluffy_mx
Summary: Changkyun is so small and everyone appreciates it.Or,I wrote an entire fanfic just to rant about Changkyun's height, please don't judge me too harshly.





	1. ...he's easy to pick on

**Author's Note:**

> idk if it's just me, but i often feel like ppl usually forget Changkyun is a shorty when talking abt mx. i mean, i get it, kihyun is small too (omg yea just u wait) and stuff, but our maknae is too. so yea, this is just me writing fluffy drabbles abt changkyun being a smol bean that is loved by his hyungs.

Jooheon isn’t a mean person. Actually, he’s quite the opposite – he likes making people smile, no matter whether it is one of their fans, one of his hyungs or his only dongsaeng. For the sake of their happiness, Jooheon will happily perform minor tasks, some silly like showing them aegyo and some caring like telling them to dress warmly in winter.

However, if you live together with 6 other barely mature guys, you can’t avoid a bit of playful teasing, and Jooheon finds himself becoming a victim of that quite often. That, of course, means he has the right to make fun of his groupmates, too, and he does whenever he has the chance too, since he doesn’t want to seem like the only victim in the group.

It’s easiest to pick on the group’s maknae, Changkyun. Given their history and the fact that they all ignored the poor boy for weeks before finally letting him become a part of the group, Jooheon probably shouldn’t make fun of him, but he has found the perfect thing to tease Changkyun about.

It can’t be something he’s insecure about – the scars on his cheeks are a no-go for example and so is his quiet, subdued image. However, there’s another thing Changkyun doesn’t really seem to mind about himself, and that is his height.

Jooheon will mention it whenever one of his groupmates has gotten in a critical hit – telling everyone how much of a scaredy-cat he is for example.

“…I often go shopping with our resident shorty maknae,” he will say. “But he’s too short to reach most of the important stuff. It’s like going shopping with a child – no wonder they put candies on the top shelves.”

“Hyung~” Changkyun sometimes whines while dragging out the syllables, if he is in a particularly good mood. “Stop being so mean!”

His voice, though deep, reminds Jooheon of aegyo, which Changkyun naturally seems to have an infinite amount of. The elder reaches over to mess with the maknae’s hair, which is easy, since he is even small while sitting down.

“Don’t be mad, Changkyun-ah, I’m just entertaining Monbebes. They want to hear a good story every once in a while, can you blame them?”

He turns to the host of their interview, smiling brightly.

“Just two weeks ago we were in China and went shopping in the supermarket next to our hotel. And well, our Chinese isn’t all that great but it’s alright and our little maknae is quite good at picking up languages, so there shouldn’t be a problem.

“So we went there to buy basic stuff like lotion for our hair and moisturizer, and our manager allowed us to get a snack each. I wanted chips and went to get some, but then I realized Changkyun-ah was taking a long time.

“I ended up waiting for half an hour until he came to me, with a pout. And when I asked him about his snacks he got all embarrassed and said they didn’t have any. You know what I later found out? They had his favorite American candies but they were up too high for him to reach and he was too awkward to ask the supermarket staff to get them for him.”

There’s a collective round of ‘ooh’s and even a few coos being heard as Changkyun ducks his head, desperately trying to hide his blush.

Jooheon almost starts giggling like a lovesick high-schooler at his reaction – their maknae is just so adorable! He knows this is meant to be a teasing session, but it always ends up with him being head-over-heels for the rapper’s cuteness.

The way one of his (small-sized) hands comes up to rub at his cheeks and cover the side of his face as he laughs awkwardly is just too much for Jooheon to take. Making Changkyun blush is his favorite thing ever, even if that means he’ll get all the more compliments after his teasing.

“Aigoo, our maknae is just so cute,” Kihyun joins in, obviously enarmored too, and Jooheon has to bite back a comment on how this hyung shouldn’t be talking about height.

But he stays quiet – Kihyun will murder him if he says anything and besides, the height-teasing is reserved for Changkyun now. He doesn’t actually mind his height and sometimes Jooheon suspects he actually enjoys being doted on because of it a little – which makes him even more charming.

“We’re lucky to have a maknae like Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon closes the segment, “he’s really short, but for some reason that means there’s even more cuteness stowed away in his tiny body. Sometimes I get jealous and that says a lot, considering I’m the king of all aegyo…”


	2. ...it's cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok likes cute things.

Hoseok has a soft spot for cute things. Despite his love for the gym and the abs that originated from it, his personality is actually quite soft off stage. He does enjoy playing the sexy bad boy a bit and as long as he doesn’t have to pretend to be like that behind camera, too, everything is fine.

So, the real Hoseok is soft – he calls his mum every evening, he takes care of the other members more than any fan would guess and he almost faints every time he sees a small puppy.

That includes small puppies like the group’s maknae, Lim Changkyun.

Of course Hoseok doesn’t really think of Changkyun as a puppy – at first calling him ‘Kkukkungie’ was a joke, but after a while he realized that the emotions he feels when looking at a small dog are akin to the ones he has for Changkyun.

People usually say the maknae looks old, even more mature than his hyungs, but all Hoseok can think of to describe Changkyun’s face is ‘cute’. His slight dimples that only show when he laughs really heartily, his lips that are kind of thin and his deep voice are just adorable.

It doesn’t matter whether he’s pouting or wearing his infamous poker-face – Changkyun can make Hoseok melt in seconds.

It’s only reasonable for such a cute face to be matched with an equally cute body, Hoseok thinks as he silently observes the maknae from across the room, again.

And yes, Changkyun’s body is cute, simply because it is small. When he first met him, Hoseok didn’t notice the boy was actually shorter than Kihyun, but one day he looked at him and realized just how skinny Changkyun’s arms were, just how small his shoulders, just how short his legs.

For some reason people don’t know Changkyun is small until they have looked at him for a while, but now that it has hit Hoseok he can’t get it out of his head.

When he sees Changkyun, he feels the urge to wrap his arms around his waist, very gently of course because sometimes Hoseok is afraid the maknae might break. It’s not that Changkyun doesn’t eat enough, he just doesn’t work out a lot either and that means there aren’t any muscles to hide his skinniness.

As bad as Hoseok feels for thinking it, though, his statue suits Changkyun a lot. It makes his hyungs feel overwhelmed by the urge to protect and defend, but it also makes Hoseok’s heart flutter when it’s very early in the morning and he has a lap full of sleepy maknae who is just tall enough that his nose fits perfectly into the crook of Hoseok’s neck.

Sometimes Hoseok likes to be taken care of, too, and despite his small statue, Changkyun manages to do exactly that. Some days the younger just comes into his hyungs studio and they lie down on the couch together, facing each other while Hoseok talks and Changkyun listens endlessly.

That is when Hoseok is very grateful for the maknae’s shortness, too, since otherwise there wouldn’t be any space for his feet on the couch.

There are many situations when Hoseok just can’t deal with the way Changkyun makes him feel. One time they are both still practicing their dancing with Hyunwoo since neither of them can get that one particularly complicated turn down, and afterwards the leader takes them out for dinner.

Of course Hoseok opts for ramen when the chance of choosing a restaurant is presented to him. His companions don’t seem to mind and two minutes later they are seated in a booth inside the new place that opened across the street from their company building a few weeks ago.

It seems to have been a good decision to come here because once the dishes they ordered arrive, Hoseok is afraid his eyes will pop out of his head. Never has he ever seen bowls as giant as the ones that are now placed in front of them.

They are also filled with steaming broth, vegetables, meat and of course his beloved noodles – judging by how much there is, Hoseok doubts they are going to finish any of their side dishes.

Feeling his stomach grumble with hunger, Hoseok looks up to see if Changkyun has finished his prayer so that they can start to eat, but what he sees makes him burst into a fit of laughter.

Their maknae is sitting in front of a bowl that’s bigger than his head, staring at the ramen with wide eyes. At Hoseok’s snorting laughter he raises his head, though, scoffing when he realizes his hyung is laughing because of him.

“I don’t think I can eat all of this,” he grumpily says as Hoseok desperately tries to calm down.

He can’t help it at all, though – the image of Changkyun with that giant bowl is just too funny, too adorable. He looks incredibly odd like that because he is so small and the dish is so big.

“Hoseok-ah, you should stop making fun of our maknae,” Hyunwoo lightly scolds, “it’s not nice.”

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok giggles as he covers his face with hands. “I’m sorry, Kyunnie, I really love you I promise. I’ll finish your ramen if you want me to, later.”

That silences the maknae and they begin to eat, but Hoseok can’t stop thinking about how adorably small Changkyun is. When the maknae joined their group in No.Mercy, he may have wanted him to leave, but now he wouldn’t swap the cute boy for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoseok is me, i am hoseok.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is acc based on my thoughts that i get when looking at changkyun sometimes. bye.


	3. ...you can rest your chin on top of his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is a sleepy hyung and Changkyun's height is convenient for him.

Hyungwon has lots of moods – sometimes he’s angry, sometimes he’s savage, sometimes he’s affectionate, but most frequently, he’s sleepy. It has been like that ever since he can remember. Even as a kid, he liked to take long naps when others would beg their mums to let them go out and play in the sun.

That behavior stuck with him during his trainee days and even now that he is a more or less successful idol as a member of the boygroup Monsta X, nothing much has changed.

Hyungwon is well aware that most of his members think of his sleepiness as a nuisance, but he can’t bring himself to care. Once he’s awake, once it _counts_ , he works very diligently, so what is wrong with getting some more rest?

There are times when it gets bad, though. They have busy schedules where they run on maximum two hours of sleep per night for weeks and Hyungwon, who is used to resting more, feels it weigh him down.

In times like these he is sleepy during performances even; in interviews it takes all of his strength to keep his eyes open and as soon as he sits in a car, he’s out cold. The others hate dealing with that and Hyungwon understands.

For a while he is very distraught by his problem, but then he discovers something amazing. It has something to do with their maknae, Changkyun, who is over half a head shorter than Hyungwon when they both take of their shoes.

One time, Hyungwon is incredibly sleepy but he knows he has to be awake for their Vlive-broadcast that starts in a few minutes - though he can’t imagine succeeding right now. His limbs feel heavy, like Hoseok has attached some of his stupid dumbbells to them, and Hyungwon knows he needs to move, but he can’t somehow.

That is until Changkyun walks by the couch Hyungwon is sitting on and before the visual knows it his hand has shot forward and grasped the maknae’s wrist. He’s surprised at how much strength he still has left when he pulls the rapper back towards him until he stumbles and crashed into Hyungwon, or rather into his lap.

Changkyun immediately moves to get away from his hyung, probably in an attempt not to annoy him, but Hyungwon is quick to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist. Despite his lanky figure, he is quite strong and definitely stronger than their maknae who can’t even do more than two pull-ups.

Changkyun lets out a little whine when his back is pressed against Hyungwon’s chest, but the elder just grumbles and that shuts him up. Even months after their group was created, Changkyun would still do anything to please his hyungs. He has confessed to them before that he is always afraid of annoying them even when they aren’t irritated at all.

His insecurity shows again right now, but that only makes Hyungwon hold on harder – firstly because the maknae is warm and comfortable and secondly because he wants to prove him he’s not annoyed.

However, Hyungwon is still incredibly exhausted and soon after pulling the maknae into his lap, he finds it hard to hold his head upright. He tries his hardest to keep sitting straight, but at some point he can’t do it anymore and his chin drops.

That is when Hyungwon discovers Changkyun is perfect. His small height fits Hyungwon’s perfectly as the elder’s chin rests on the maknae’s head. They match like two puzzle pieces, Hyungwon thinks, as he stares ahead.

Sitting with his chin resting on Changkyun is much more comfortable. Finally Hyungwon can concentrate on keeping his eyes open instead of forcing the aching muscles of his neck to hold out just for a little longer.

During the broadcast, Hyungwon keeps sitting in the same position and he makes sure Changkyun does, too. At first the maknae is a little unwilling, but he quickly complies when Hyungwon squeezes his side gratefully.

After the broadcast they are finally allowed to go home and Hyungwon is about ready to crash, but something is keeping him awake. He doesn’t know why he can’t go to sleep when he almost passed out from exhaustion earlier, but when he hears the door of the bathroom fall shut he knows what he has to do.

Wrapped up in his blanket, Hyungwon wanders out of his room and towards the living room where he expects his target to be. Of course he is right – Changkyun agreed to shower last, as always, and now he is rubbing his hair dry on the couch while watching TV.

He doesn’t notice Hyungwon until the other is in reach, which is why he jumps when long, slender arms sneak around his shoulders, yet when his hyung climbs over the backrest and forcefully pulls him to lie down, he doesn’t fight back much.

He must be sleepy too, Hyungwon realizes as he holds the maknae close to his chest again.

The realization makes him feel a little bad – why was he constantly whining about how tired he was and barely able to stay awake when everyone else was just as exhausted? – and he calls Changkyun’s name quietly.

“Yeah, hyung,” comes the sleepy whisper back and Hyungwon chuckles into the maknae’s slightly wet hair.

“You’re perfect, you know that,” he mumbles, voice almost as low as Changkyun’s because he is so tired.

“Why?”

“Your height. It fits mine perfectly. Resting my chin on your head is comfortable…”

“I’m glad you like it, Wonnie-hyung,” Changkyun says and Hyungwon smiles.

“Thanks, Kyunnie, I’m really grateful for you.”

And he is.


	4. ...he's easy to pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo is a strong guy.

Hyunwoo has a lot of physical strength and he likes to make use of it. When someone asks him why he voluntarily does tasks as carrying heavy luggage, water bottles or other stuff, he answers he doesn’t go to the gym for nothing.

Unlike Hoseok, he doesn’t really care about his image and he couldn’t care less if the fans didn’t view him as a strong, manly guy anymore. Truth be told, Hyunwoo just likes being useful, so he does the things others can’t do.

As a leader, he sometimes has to carry his members too – literally. Sometimes one of them gets all pouty and upset over something and then it’s his job to drag Jooheon out of his studio or chase Minhyuk away from the TV in the middle of the night.

Hyunwoo is capable of picking up any of his members, but by far the easiest one is Changkyun. The maknae doesn’t weigh a lot, but what’s even more convenient is his small statue that makes it incredibly easy for Hyunwoo to gather him up in his arms.

Of course, that doesn’t happen too often. Most of the time Changkyun is, luckily, able to walk on his own feet, but sometimes, when Hyunwoo has to give him a piggyback ride at a fansign for example, the leader finds himself wishing he was given more opportunities to feel that comfortable, warm weight on his back.

(It sounds weird, but it isn’t. Hyunwoo just likes holding the maknae in his arms, but the others are always so pushy and clingy with Changkyun that he rarely even gets to be close to him.)

One time, the opportunity of carrying Changkyun arises when they are at an important meeting for their next comeback. Even their CEO is present as well as most of their producers and the management team, but for the members of Monsta X it’s really not the best day.

They are all terribly exhausted since they only just had a comeback and now their company wants another one because they weren’t able to use even half of the songs Jooheon and Changkyun had written.

Right now, the maknae is actually worse off than everyone else, though. During the meeting he sits in his chair silently, not once raising his gaze from the surface of the table, and as soon as they’re dismissed for a short break, Hyunwoo watches him curl up in the corner of a couch outside the conference room and close his eyes tiredly.

The leader knows Changkyun shouldn’t be here. Judging by his looks, he hasn’t slept well in days and earlier he was even running a fever, yet he is still here with them. Kihyun was about to cause a scene when the maknae refused to stay home, but in the end they couldn’t deny him his will – after all, he has written a lot of the new content, so Hyunwoo supposes he should have a say in the meeting as well.

However, right now it looks as though like the maknae has come with them in vain. All they have established so far is that they want to release a Japanese version of their comeback album simultaneously – they didn’t even talk about any specific songs yet, though, let alone a new concept they could use.

Hyunwoo watches Changkyun cough into his sweater-covered palm and feels his heart clench in sympathy for the rapper. For a few moments, no one moves – neither Changkyun, who is still shivering in his corner of the couch, nor Hyunwoo who has sat down at the opposite end.

Then the maknae slowly crawls over, quietly saying, “can I lie down here for a bit, hyung? I have a headache.”

_You should be at home resting_ , Hyunwoo thinks.

“Of course, Changkyun-ah, I’ll move,” he says and gets up, letting the maknae lie down.

Hyunwoo starts to wander around the room for a bit, picking up a bag of crab chips someone has left here for them. Suddenly he spots Jooheon, who starts to walk towards him as soon as he sees the leader.

“Hyung,” the rapper starts, “can we please go home? Everyone’s having a hard time trying not to fall asleep because it’s so boring, and especially Kyunnie should go home and rest. I think they can really manage without us today.”

“I’ll try to see what I can do, Jooheon-ah,” Hyunwoo responds.

He is actually quite sure their manager will let them go, but he needs to talk to him about it first. Unfortunately, said man only re-emerges fifteen minutes later when the meeting is about to continue.

“We’re all tired and Changkyun-ah is getting sick,” Hyunwoo explains the group’s situation in a hushed voice. “We can’t really do much at the moment, anyway. Please, let us go home for today!”

“Okay,” their manager agrees easily, “I’ll make sure two cars are waiting for you. Go outside in a few minutes, but be mindful, a few fans are outside.”

“Of course,” the leader nods before walking back to the couch where he has left Changkyun to rest.

He finds Kihyun with the maknae, a deep frown on the singer’s face as he sits next to Changkyun’s curled up figure.

“He’s asleep,” he quietly tells Hyunwoo.

“We shouldn’t wake him. He might not fall asleep easily again,” the elder immediately says. “I could try carrying him, but we need to be careful because of the fans.”

“Please do try, hyung! I can’t stand seeing him awake, he is so exhausted. Hoseok, Minhyuk, Jooheon and I will try to distract the fans so you can take the other car without being noticed.”

Before Hyunwoo has the chance to add anything Kihyun hurries off, probably to find the other members. Knowing he still has some time left, Hyunwoo sits down by Changkyun’s head and cards his fingers through the maknae’s hair.

When he accidentally comes in contact with the skin, he finds it much hotter than it should be and his discovery makes him sigh deeply. He wishes Changkyun was home in his bed already, but there is nothing he can do but wait.

The ten minutes he has to wait until he can be sure the fans are gone, distracted by Kihyun, luckily pass by fast.

“C’mon, hyung, I’m sleepy and I wanna go home,” Hyungwon whines, standing at the door with their bags.

“Coming,” Hyunwoo quietly replies and bends down to lift Changkyun up like you would lift up a bride.

As he hoists him up the maknae stirs a little and lets out a noise of discomfort, but he never opens his eyes. Walking towards the door carefully, Hyunwoo tightens his grip on Changkyun’s legs and brings the maknae’s head to rest against his neck.

The rapper immediately grows still and Hyunwoo smiles a little – he likes to think it is because the familiar smell of his aftershave calms Changkyun significantly. Hyunwoo is a bit nervous as he walks down the stairs because even though it isn’t hard to carry Changkyun – he isn’t even heavy and his body fits perfectly into Hyunwoo’s arms – the leader is afraid of taking a wrong step and falling.

He makes it outside the building safely nonetheless and quickly makes his way to the car as Hyungwon hurries to open the door for him. When Hyunwoo tries to set Changkyun down on one of the seats, the maknae starts squirming, though, opening his eyes and looking around blearily.

“What is-“

“Shhh, go back to sleep,” Hyunwoo immediately shushes him, hoping the maknae will fall back asleep. “We’re just going home.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun whispers quietly in that hoarse voice of his that breaks Hyunwoo’s heart. “Don’t go, hyung.”

His leaves the leader no choice but to keep him in his arms during the ride.

The maknae doesn’t wake up again, not even when Hyunwoo puts him to bed and Kihyun gently tucks him in, the eldest member proudly notes as he walks into the kitchen to get a drink. He feels good, like he has just accomplished something – even though carrying Changkyun is not a big deal because he is so small.

However, the maknae seemed comfortable in his arms and that thought alone is enough to brighten Hyunwoo’s day significantly. Who wouldn’t want to be loved by Monsta X’s cute and small rapper maknae after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i wanted to say thank you for your support, the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks i got! after three days, this is already my fic with the most subscriptions. i acc wanted to say this last chapter already, but i kind of forgot - oops?
> 
> anyway, i'm really grateful! secondly, if you wanna talk to me you can do so on my [insta](https://www.instagram.com/_artistic_whale_/?hl=de)! i'm multifandom and a bit awkward, but i don't bite :)
> 
> see you in future chapters then!
> 
> ps: the chapters are lowkey getting longer and i'm trying so hard to hold back.


	5. ...he will let you be the big spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun the hypocrite.

Yoo Kihyun is a very proud man, and sometimes that is not a good thing. There are a lot of things that hurt his pride – silly stuff, mostly, and he knows he’s being irrational, but he just can’t help being upset – and that means he gets sulky at times because he constantly feels the need to prove himself and it’s _exhausting_.

His biggest issue is his height.

While Kihyun likes to act cute for the fans, he is actually a very determined and fierce person who can easily get what they want. However, the fact that he just looks small next to members like Hyunwoo or even Hoseok, who is an absolute _softie_ , drives Kihyun crazy.

His appearance and personality are contradicting each other too much and when he looks at group photos there is this uncomfortable feeling in his gut because the man he is looking at can’t be him, that short guy who almost looks  _weak_ isn’t Yoo Kihyun.

Knowing that some people, including himself if he’s being honest, might think of him as weak because of his height hurts Kihyun’s pride a lot.

That is why he constantly feels the need to prove himself and the world that his appearance does not make him frail and that he can still be the person he wants to be, despite his looks.

There is one thing Kihyun takes comfort in, though, and that is the presence of a certain Lim Changkyun. As bad as it sounds, knowing he isn’t actually the shortest member in the group soothes Kihyun’s heart a lot.

One time while they are on camera, Kihyun challenges Changkyun to measure both of their heights to settle the ‘who’s taller’-matter once and for all. It turns out the maknae is shorter and that has Kihyun beaming for days because he doesn’t feel like his situation is too bad anymore. He’s small, but someone else is, in fact, smaller.

Actually, Kihyun loves Changkyun’s height – as weird as that sounds, since he hates his own statue, he adores the maknae’s shortness. It matches his cute face and his endearing personality so well and looking at him makes Kihyun want to wrap him in a soft blanket and feed him marshmallows sometimes.

Of course, Kihyun is a hypocrite when he thinks that Changkyun’s height makes him the perfect person to be taken care of – after all, that is exactly how he doesn’t want to be seen. However, since the maknae doesn’t seem to mind as much, Kihyun smothers him with his love anyway – he can live with a little hypocrisy.

The best thing about Changkyun’s height is the way Kihyun can use it against the maknae when cuddling. He doesn’t need skin on skin contact often, but when he does, he would much rather hold someone than be held.

Normally, that shouldn’t be a problem since none of his members really mind stuff like that, but when it comes to Kihyun their brains seem to work differently (and the main vocalist hates it.).

Truth be told, he feels incredibly hurt when Hoseok refuses to let him be the big spoon one day, telling him it ‘just wouldn’t be right’. It’s probably his stupid pride that forbids him to do Kihyun a favor, but even though the younger knows the issue all too well, he can’t bring himself to forgive his groupmate.

As he lies on his bad and sulks, the door opens and someone comes into the room. Their steps are soft and it sounds like they are wearing socks, but Kihyun can’t tell who his visitor is since he is facing the wall at the moment.

“Go away,” he grumbles. “I’m not cooking tonight. Order takeout or something, I don’t care!”

“Hyung…”

It’s Changkyun’s deep voice that makes Kihyun’s eyes widen abruptly, the sleepy rumble at the back of the maknae’s throat. Come to think of it, Kihyun hasn’t seen much of Changkyun today, since the rapper mostly stayed in his room.

“What do you want?”

Kihyun sounds harsher than he intended to, and he feels a bit of regret, but apparently his snappiness isn’t enough to make Changkyun leave anyway.

“I was wondering if I could rest here.”

There’s the sound of feet shuffling and Kihyun figures the maknae must be a bit embarrassed by his own request. That makes him smile a little – he’s happy Changkyun came to ask nonetheless. The maknae has become so much more open towards them since their debut and now he really seems to trust them.

“I was sleeping in my room, but Minhyuk-hyung and Jooheon-hyung were being really loud and Hyungwon-hyung is hogging the couch. I didn’t know where to go. I’m just,” Changkyun pauses to yawn, “really tired.”

His words finally have Kihyun roll over, facing the maknae who is standing there with slumped shoulders and half-lidded eyes.

“You didn’t sleep last night, did you? Stayed up writing again… You’re really irresponsible, no matter how mature you may look to others.”

When Changkyun pouts at Kihyun’s remark, the elder adds with a smile, “guess we gotta take better care of you then.”

He scoots backwards, gesturing for Changkyun to lie down in front of him, and the maknae does so immediately. A sigh leaves his lips when his back makes contact with Kihyun’s chest and the vocalist has to admit that he already feels better after what happened with Hoseok earlier.

“Let’s nap then, shall we?” Kihyun whispers as he listens to Changkyun’s quiet breathing. “We’ll just eat a huge breakfast instead of dinner.”

When he gets no answer, he can’t resist the temptation of pushing his nose against Changkyun’s nape until he forces a giggle out of the younger.

“Hyung, stop. I’m trying to sleep and you’re making it really difficult.”

“Alright, alright, don’t start crying,” Kihyun chuckles as he retreats a bit.

To be honest, he’s already perfectly content with holding Changkyun like this. He likes the feeling of warmth against his front more than anything else and hadn’t the incident with Hoseok still been nagging at his brain, he would have fallen asleep instantly.

“Changkyun-ah?” Kihyun asks after a few minutes of silence. “Do you hate cuddling with me like this?”

“Huh? Why would I hyung?”

Judging by the way he slurs his words cutely, the maknae was already asleep and Kihyun feels a bit guilty, but he needs an answer right now. He needs to know if he can still hold people and take care of them, despite his soft appearance.

“I love cuddling with you, hyung,” Changkyun suddenly adds, as if he could read Kihyun’s thoughts. “You never hold me as tightly as Hoseok-hyung or Hyunwoo-hyung so I know I won’t suffocate, and it’s actually nice that your head is right behind my head and not like a meter above it.”

Both of them giggle at his words, thinking of their lanky turtle Hyungwon, but the smile doesn’t leave Kihyun’s face anymore.

“I knew it,” he quietly says, more to himself than to anyone else. “I knew I’m the best at being the big spoon.”


	6. ...he's easy to drag along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes Minhyuk's ideas quite as much as he does himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the one that doesn't rlly have to do w changkyun's height and is just me trying to write minhyuk's character like i perceive it.

Minhyuk is no doubt the moodmaker of Monsta X and he has a lot of creative ideas, but sadly he would be lying if he said his members are always willing to go along with them. Sometimes they follow his instructions and join his mischievous actions, but as soon as a little bit of effort is required, Minhyuk is on his own.

It would be one thing if they just refused to participate in anything that can get them into trouble, but lately they have been saying no to anything and everything, no matter the intention or goal.

By now, Minhyuk has stopped asking Kihyun completely, since he is too uptight anyway. Hyunwoo is usually busy, which is to be expected, considering he is their leader, and Hoseok rather goes to the gym than he spends time with Minhyuk.

Jooheon is usually a good partner in crime, which is why Minhyuk asks him first when he gets a brilliant idea during dinner one evening. It’s one of the best he’s had in a while and he knows the fans will love it, but he doesn’t want to do it on his own since he is a very social person.

“Jooheon-ah,” he sweetly calls when he is done clearing the table, approaching the rapper who is lazing around on their armchair. “My dearest Jooheon-ah, would you join me on a short trip to the mall?”

“Hyung,” Jooheon just whines, “stop bothering me. It’s too late already.”

“Wait, you didn’t hear me out yet! I’m gonna buy a box of tiny LEGO pieces and build a house. And guess who it’s for! For our monbebes! I’m gonna do it on vlive!”

“Go away, hyung, I’m not up for your ideas right now.”

Jooheon waves his hand around like he is trying to swat at a fly and Minhyuk leaves with a pout. He tries to ask Hoseok and Hyungwon, too, even Hyunwoo, but none of them seem interested. Knowing if he talked to Kihyun the other would not only refuse but make sure Minhyuk stayed home, too, he skips his same-aged friend and goes straight for the last room he didn’t check, which is where his final target must be hiding.

Right now, Minhyuk is absolutely determined to put his plan into action and if no one wants to help, he’ll just take someone against their will. And, really, who is easier to drag along than their lovely maknae?

Changkyun is conveniently small and not very buff, so Minhyuk won’t have trouble pulling him out of his room one way or another. Also, while the maknae has definitely learned to be honest with his hyungs and say his opinion by now, it usually doesn’t take much force to _persuade_ him to join.

“We’re going out, Changkyun-ah,” Minhyuk announces loudly as he marches into the bedroom he shares with the two rappers of the group. “Hurry, get your shoes! Also, don’t wash your makeup off just yet, we’re hosting a vlive later!”

“What are you- Hyung!” Changkyun exclaims when Minhyuk grabs his wrist and drags him onto his feet. “I was just watching a movie, hyung!”

“Aishh, our maknae should be more social!” Minhyuk happily replies as he proceeds to lead a confused Changkyun into the hallway. “Watching movies all alone like that can’t be good for your health.”

“It was the new one of D.O-sunbaenim,” Changkyun quietly explains. “I’ve been wanting to watch it for weeks.”

“Let’s watch it later then! We don’t have schedules tomorrow so we’re good. Here, why aren’t your wearing your shoes yet? Wait, let me put them on you- Look, there we go, put on your coat! Great, now we can go!”

Before Changkyun even knows what is happening, Minhyuk has pulled him out of their dorm and down the stairs. Even before he knew who would be joining him, the moodmaker had been smart enough to call a driver, which is why a car is now waiting for them in front of the building.

As he climbs into the vehicle, Changkyun attempts to ask Minhyuk about his plans again, but the elder just smiles.

“You’ll like it, Kyunnie, I promise.”

Twenty-five minutes later they find themselves in a huge shop for children’s toys, amidst thousands of dolls, plushies, toy cars, books and games. There is so much to see that the two idols are distracted from their original tasks and start to wander down the aisles, pulling out a plushy here and there or pointing out the brightest toys to each other.

“This was paradise fifteen years ago,” Minhyuk sighs as he remembers the few times his mum took him to such a huge toystore as a child. “I always laughed it here.”

“You should see the shops in the US,” Changkyun tells his hyung with a smile.

He has seemingly forgotten the way Minhyuk dragged him out of his room and away from his precious D.O-sunbaenim and his now staring in awe at the children’s drawing supplies in front of them.

“I could spend a whole day here,” Minhyuk decides, “but for now we have a mission. Let’s go find some LEGOs!”

“Why LEGOs, hyung?” Changkyun curiously asks as he is dragged along forcefully again. “What are we doing.”

“We,” Minhyuk lowers his voice mysteriously, glancing around, “are gonna build a house. A house for our Monbebes.”

“Monbebe mansion!”

Changkyun’s scream comes without a warning and Minhyuk jumps, but a smile appears on his face when he sees how excited the maknae is. Finally, he has found someone who likes his brilliant ideas as much as he does!

If Changkyun wasn’t so easy to drag along because of his small height, though…

With the help of the maknae, Minhyuk ends his day contentedly, having built a LEGO house which the fans absolutely seemed to love. He is very grateful for that, which is why he spends half of their broadcast draped over Changkyun’s back and whispering praises into his ear that make his ears turn red.

He only stops when the maknae complains he’s crushing him, because it makes sense.

“Yah, maknae!” Minhyuk calls out as he places another LEGO piece on the wall. “Maybe I’m not too heavy, but you’re simply too small…”

(Changkyun hits him for that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyyy srsly this is the last chapter already and i can't believe this~~~
> 
> i'm so happy i ended up writing this fic, your feedback and support rlly made my week, esp since i've never experienced sth like it before and i was also in a rlly bad mood. thanks so much for all of your nice comments, bookmarks, kudos and subscriptions. this is my most popular fanfic acc, which is a bit crazy to me since it's such a small project.
> 
> now, here goes a little bit of self promo (which you can skip if you want). i'm working on sth that's exo x jimin rn which i rediscovered a few days ago and acc rlly rlly like. then, i also got a request which i will start soon (it's for mx / another changkyun centric). in the future i do plan on writing for bts, exo, astro (that's sth i def wanna try), monsta x, hopefully block b and maybe bigbang and / or vixx in the future. it might take a long while though, as i am p busy w school stuff now.
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading and sticking w me until here! have the nicest day / week of all! 
> 
> ps: i sneaked kyungsoo from exo in there like the whipped fangirl i am


End file.
